Stolen Love
by FireanIce17
Summary: Its kagome's 16th birthday and nobody knows it. Sesshomaru is starting to pay attention to her and inuyasha is only interested in kikyo and his ramen? See what happens. Will she accept sesshomaru and discover her true self wink wink
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear summer night.

A light breeze brushed her skin. She savored the clean smell and sighed.It had been a week since she had been in the feudal time. Mid terms had snuck up on her and she had had too leave them. Shippo would undoubtedly have a few things to say to her about inuyasha. She smiled, she had missed the little kitsun. She had brought him more chocolate and crayons so he could draw some more.

She slowly made her way through the trees to kiade's house. Smoke was rising from the little hut and it gave off the pleasant feeling of a home. She sighed again and smiled. It was good to be back.

A voice from the shadows called to her." who's there?" she could here miroku's staff gingle slightly.

"Calm down miroku it's only me. Kagome."She felt a presence sneak up on her and then a hand on her..."miroku you pervert!" she turned around and slapped him. His face was clearly visible in the moon light. He was grinning and didn't look the slightest bit sorry.

"I was just so happy to see you after such a long time. Can you really blame me?"

"Yes I can and I'm going to! Besides I was only gone for a week." miroku sighed and turned away.

"but a week without your shinning presences is like the darkest night..." kagome rolled her eyes and took advantage of the fact that his back was turned. She slowly slipped away leaving him to talk to himself and into the hut. She laughed when she heard miroku's indignant cry when he discovered her departure.

"you sher took your sweet time coming back." Inyasha's voice cut through miroku's protests. She turned to face him. He sat in a corner staring at her with a frown on his face.

"I told you I'd be gone for a while." he looked away and mumbled something incoherent. She sighed and looked around the small hut. Sango and shippo were no where to be seen." where are sango and shippo?"

"Sango left to go check on her village and shippo is outside looking for fire wood." kagome set her bag down and went to sit by the fire. " why didn't you go help him?"Inuyasha moved over to the bag and began rummaging through her bag ignoring her question. Sometimes he was such a jerk.

"Well, don't you want to ask me about my exams?"

"You're what?" he said with his head still in the bag

"My big test? You know the reason I left for a week?" inyasha again ignored her and then suddenly jumped up. He held a container of ramen in his hand.

"I found it!" he smiled gleefully and then went back to his corner to open the package.

Kagome stared at him with a dazed feeling. He was such a jerk. 'I leave for a few days and whenI come back the only thing he can think about is ifI brought him his ramen?' She glared at him and stood up.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" she smiled happily when he went face first into the floor with his precious ramen.

"what'd ya do that for!" he yelled at her as he was trying to get up from his close and personal metting with the floor.

"You really are an empty headed jerk, aren't you?"

" This is all because of some stupid test?" he glared at her from the floor as he tryed to pick out tiny peices of ramen from his hair. Then he smiled evily."At least i'm not the one who's neglecting her duty to find the jewel shards!" he smiled smugly and tried to salvage what was left of his ramen.

"You are such a jerk." she hissed. He looked up and saw the look on her face. She was pissed. he had the nerve to say it was her job to get the shards and it was his falt to that the jewel had split. If he hadn't tryed to take it from kikyo in the first place...

"Kagome... no, don't..." inuyasha held up his hands to try to stop what he knew was coming.

"Inuyasha... sit boy!" she turned and grabbed her bath stuff from her bag." i'm going to the hot springs!"she left without even looking to see what had happened to inuyasha and his precious ramen. She passed miroku who was still pouting over his 'betrayal' as he was calling it.

"Wait kagome... where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hot springs and if you follow me..." she sent him a glare over her shoulder. He took a step back and watched her leave. He laughed to himself and shook his head

"I really must teach inuyasha some manners."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm water felt good against her skin. She smiled and let her eyes slowly close. 'I wonder why inuyasha is such a jerk. It wouldn't have hurt him to just ask how her test had gone. His brother never...' her eyes shot open. She had been thinking a lot about sesshomaru since the last time she had seen him.

He had been after Inuyasha's sword... again. They had managed to hold him off but they had suffered for it. Sango and miroku had taken a direct hit from sesshomaru's new sword. Sesshomaru had looked directly at her and she had felt a shiver run up her spin. He was so powerful, so graceful, and so...beautiful. He was the powerful demon lord of the western lands and a very attractive one. She shook her head.

What was she thinking? Sesshomaru was inuyasha's half brother, a full fledged and very dangerous demon. Yet she found her thoughts often drawn to his memory.To his gold eyes and silver hair...

She sighed and picked up her soap. The smell of lavender filled the air. She would have to remember to thank her mother for the new soap. It was a wonderful gift to give her on her 16th birthday, in other words today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo leaned down to pick up another stick. He couldn't wait to see kagome again. she had promised to bring him more of the sweet brown stuff she called "chacolat".

He also had alot to tell her about inuyasha. he had been mean to him the entire time kagome was gone. ordering him about and hitting him on the head. shippo winced as the other incidents came to his mind.

Inuyasha had gone and seen kikyo three times since kagome had left. Sango and miroku made him promise not to tell kagome cause it would hurt her.He had promised because he didn't want to hurt her ever, not like inuyasha did. Shippo sighe,. even if he didn't tell kagome it would happen again and kagome would get hurt like always.

Shippo tensed. He could smell the scent of a powerful demon. It was very close and he was a little scared. Shippo turned around ready to go tell inuyasha and squeaked.

Sesshomaru stared down at the little kitsun that his half breed brother traveled with. He had spotted the little runt scurrying around looking for fire wood earlyer and had desired to speak with him.

" what do you want?" shippo's stuttered and his knees shook but the little runt stood his ground. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. 'The little kitsun has courage.'

"I wished to speak with you." sesshomaru picked him up by the back of his neck and watched as he squirmed in his grasp."I will not harm you if you answer my questions little one." Shippo stopped immediatly. He knew that sesshomaru coulddo anything he wanted to andshippowasn't powerful enoughto stop himbut he also knew sesshomaru never went back on his word.

Sesshomaru was again impressed with the little kitsun. He knew that he would go unharmed if he did what he was told. The runt had considerable intellagaince unlike his brother.

" who is the girl that travels with you and my half breed brother?"

" who, sango?"

" Not the warrior but the priestess."

" Oh, you mean Kagome." 'kagome' sesshomaru heard the name echo in his mind. It seemed to fit the strickingly powerful and beautiful human that his brother used to dicover the whereabouts of the sacred jewel shards. She had intrigued him the first time he had seen her and since then he had never been able to forget her shocking blue eyes.

Shippo watched the demon infront of him. He seemed to be deep in thought and not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He wondered what he was thinking and what he wanted with kagome. Then a thought struck him and shippo could feel the anger rising within himself." your not going to hurt kagome are you?"

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by the little kitsun's remark.He couldn't help but show a little suprise by the conclusion of the small creature in his hand. " I promise that she will come to no harm by my hands." He seemed to relaxe in his hand and then a small smile crept over his face.

" You like her don't you?" sesshomaru was shocked, then he grew angry and dropped the pup. Since when had his emotions become so transparent.

" I am interested in her. That is all." the little kitsun smiled smuggly while rubing his back. Sesshomaru shook his head not caring to wonder what the little kitsun was thinking. " Where is she from?" the pup froze and looked at the ground." i have never seen such clothes and her amnner of speech is most interesting. Where is she from?"

Shippo scrambled for an answer. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about kagome and the future but he couldn't lie to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru saw the little runt trying to decide what to tell him. It was obviously a secret which annoyed him to no end. ' I suppose i'll have to ask her myself.' He looked down at the pup. " you are to tell no one that we spoke." He turned and started into the trees.

" Not even Kagome?"

" Especially her." Sesshomaru disappered into the forest leaving shippo by himself again.

"I wonder what that was all about?" shippo picked up the wood he had dropped and walked back to kaide's house. Inuyasha would be mad that he had took so long to bring back more fire wood. He shook his head and sighed."I can't wait till kagome is home and she can make him sit."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. She should probably get out of the water and go back. Kagome dreded the thought of having to apologise again. Especily when it was his fault. She had begun to climb out of the water when she heard a voice.

"Good evening." athe softvoice came along the night air out of the shadows. She squeaked and sat down again. she stared into the shadows of the trees but saw no one.

"Who's there?" her voice quivered lightly. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. His golden eyes glistened in the light of the moon. " sesshomaru...?"she looked at him with wide eyes. Had he come to kill her? Was he here to get even with inuyashia? Her fear paralyzed her and she remained where she was. She could only stare at the terrifying, yet magnificent demon looking down at her.

He could smell her fear. It radiated off of her. But he could also smell the scent of lavender all over her skin. The scent was intoxicating. She sat in the hot springs her breasts halfway underneath the warm water but still giving him a good view of her perfect creamy skin. Sesshomaru studied his own thoughts. She was young and obviously not from this time. The little kitsun had tryed to hide what was apperent to all. Her raven black hair was soft and smelled of lavender and her...

He was obviously was intrigued with the young miko, thatmuch was evident.He thought to himself as he stared down at her. He knelt and looked into her eyes." fear not priestess I have no intention of hurting you." she peered at him closely. She seemed to think about it for a moment and then he felt her relaxe,her heart beat slowed and the smell of fear vanished. She trusted him, just like the little pup.His eyes widened a bit after this realization.

She noticed and looked at him" why are you here sesshomaru?" he crouched next to her his molten gold eyes peering at her with a kind of intensity she had never felt or even dreamed about. Inuyasha had never looked at her like that.

" I am intrigued with you priestess." she stared at him dumbfounded " you interest me. I wish to know more about you."

"well you certainly don't beat about the bush..." he bristled a bit at her comment" whats wrong? Did I say something that has offended you?"

"I do not beat bushes." he stated calmly. She stared at him and then laughed "what amuses you so? Do you truly believe that i would attack bushes?" her laughter filled his ears and swamped his senses. What was going on? Why did this woman have so much control over his emotions?

She just couldn't picture sesshomaru jumping about and whacking at bushes in is spare time. When she finaly succeded in silencing her laughing she said " when I said beat about the bush I meant that you don't waste time. Your very blunt." she smiled at him and his heart stopped." it is an expression used where I come from." he nodded his head trying to rid himself of the sound of her laughter, the sight of her smile, the scent of her skin..." what do you want to know?" he was awaken from his thoughts by her voice." what is it you want to know about me?"

"Now who doesn't, 'beat about the bush'." she smiled and giggled.Her eyes traveled over his chest and came to rest on the furry thing on his shoulder.

" what is this?" she had always wondered but could nvere figure it out. She reached up and brushed it with her finger tips. It was soft and smooth. Much softer then anything she had ever felt.

Sesshomarus eyes drifted lower and he watched as her breasts almost came out of the water. why was her human body so interesting to him.She smiled.

"Kagome..." miroku's voice came to her through the trees. She flinched andlookedup at him.

" Ah, the monk that can't keep his hands off the females." he stood and looked down at her." I shall return later tonight. For now I shall leave you." he turned and walked into the shadows but stopped and turned. He gave her a small smile. It was almost shy but on his face it was sweet and oh so cute.Itdid devastatingthings toher heart. Her breath stopped and her blood pulsed through her body." you may want to put some clothes on." with that he turned and left her with the memory of his beautiful smile.

Miroku stumbled into the clearing from the other side." kagome..." he looked her up and down. " Oh, ecuse me. I didn't mean to..." he was silenced when a huge rock hit him on the side of his head.

"Miroku!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear her scream and couldn't help a small smile from spreading across his lips. The monk would pay dearly for his intrusion on her bath. He found himself wishing he could have stayed and talked with the entrancing young priestess. Her smile had brought a warm rush in his blood that he had enjoyed himselfvery much.

Sesshomaru stopped. He heard noises from the clearing up ahead andhe could smell his brother. The reek of bones and dirt swam through the air.' so he his with that dead clay pot he called kikyo.' Slowly he made his way passed the clearing making sure to stay down wind so inuyasha would not catch his scent. He peered between the trees and saw his disgusting half brother and that dead miko embracing. He could feel anger rising in him that he had never felt before for his half brother. oh, it was true that he hated inyasha but this anger was different. It was white hot and boiling.

Sesshomaru searched his mind for the reason of this anger and was mildly surprised when kagome's face flashed across his mind. His half demon brother was playing around withbones and dirtinstead of with that creamy, fresh, young, beautiful...cough, cough, you get the picture

He sneered at his brother and walked on. He shook his head in disgust. Inuyasha had always been a fool.He couldn't see that all the women he could ever want was sleeping beside him every night...


	2. Birthday Suprise

"How hard did you hit him kagome?" Shippo asked staring down at miroku's silent form. He smiled to himself. The perverted monk deserved it for spying on kagome.

Kagome had returened from the hot springs to find an unconsuice sango by the fire and inuyasha no where to be found. ' some birthday'. A picture of sesshomaru flashed in her minds eye and she couldn't help but smile. Then shippo had returned and they had hugged happily. She had missed him very much. His bright smile and bushy tail always made her smile.

"It was an accident shippo. Besides he was spying on me!" Shippo snickered, kagome stuck her tongue out at miroku's body and walked off. She couldn't believe he had been spying on her after last months little episode by the hot springs. Sango had given him a good knock on the head and he had been out for a whole day. But as soon as he woke up he was right back to his old tricks. Kagome sighed,well ok so she could believe it but that wasn't the point.

" wait up kagome!" she turned and smiled at him.

"what is it shippo?"

"Where are you going?"

" I'm just going for a walk in the forest." she shouldered her bow and quiver of arrows." I'll bring these along just incase." she smiled at shippo but he still looked doubtful.

"I'm not so shur about this kagome. Maybe inuyasha should go with you." shippo remebered his little meeting with sesshomaru in the forest. He didn't want kagome to get hurt again even if it was by another family member and not inuyasha. He looked around camp but couldn't see Inuyahsa anywhere." where'd he go anyway?"

" i have no idea he was gone when i got here." Kagome knelt down next to the little kitsun "I'll be fine shippo" she smiled at him and then looked across the camp fire at the sleeping form of sango." and while I'm gone will you look after sango and make sure miroku doesn't get to her. I've already dressed her wounds and given her same pain medication so she should be fine."

Shippo stood taller and nodded all thoughts of sesshomaru out of his mind" I'll keep him away from her. Don't you worry kagome!"

She smiled and stood up." I knew I could count on you." she turned then paused " and if inuyasha comes back tell him not to worry."she turned and walked into the trees.

Shippo stared at her until the trees blocked his veiw. Inuyasha would be furious when he came back and saw that kagome was gone. Shippo sighed and walked across the camp to sit by sango and gaurd her. He eyed miroku nervously wondering if he was really unconuice or just faking it.

Shippo squeaked when he was grabbed from behind. He turned fearfully to stare at his attacker when he saw sango trying to stand up. " Sango you must rest!" he gently tryed to push her back down onto kagome's 'bag of sleeping' but she fought him. she collapsed unto the ground sucking in air.

"I have to warn... someone..." She spoke slowly as though it hurt to speak.

" What is it sango?" shippo became frightened by her manor of speech. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull.

" Hundereds of them... coming..."

"Who's coming?"

"Demons..." Sango sank back and sighed. For a moment shippo thought she had died. Then he heard her heart beating. Shippo slapped his forhead. He should have rembered that kagomes pills made you sleepy. He looked at sango and then slowly realization dawned on his face.

" Demons!but kagome's out there all alone!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was soft and warm on her cheeks. She breathed in the smell of cherry blossoms and sighed.'It's was turning out to bea great birthday! sarcasmFirst a fight with inuyasha and then miroku was spying on her! None of them had even said happy birthday!' She shook her head. She wondered if anything would ever change.

An image of sesshomaru appeared in her mind.She bit her lip. What was she doing here looking for him anyway?

She didn't know what had happened at the hot springs. She had felt happy and a strange feeling of comfort when she had been talking with sesshomaru. Her chest squeezed when ever she thought about the small smile she had seen cross his face. However, kagome blushed when she remebered that she had been naked the entire time he had been talking to her.

She heard a rustling sound up ahead and her heart leapt. Maybe it was sesshomaru. She quietly made her way through the trees and came to a small clearing. The moonlight splashed across the scene before her. Inuyasha had kikyou up against a tree and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He growled and she moaned. Kagome just stood there, her legs refusing to move. Tears slowly spilled over onto her cheeks. 'How could he? He left sango hurt and the rest of us without even a seconded thought so he could go kiss that... thing.'

She gasped. How could she think such things about the two of them when all along she had been the one that had gotten inbetween their love. She was the one that had interfered not kikyou. The cold hard truth stood there plainly before her. She was the other womennot kikyou.She let out a small sob and then turned and ran.

She ran as far and as fast as her legs would go. She had no idea where she was going or when she would get there. She didn't really care. No one was there to help her. She was all alone. An image of sesshomaru's smiling face flashed across her mind and she sobbed. " sesshomaru... help me." she whispered into the night air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran until she couldn't anymore. She cmae to a small clearing andcollapsed near the shores of a lake. Shelay there on the ground trying to breath and at the same time erase the image of kikyou and inuyasha from her mind. She sat up slowly and looked at the glassy surface of the lake. The moons reflection made it look like a pool of liquid silver. She sighed and let her head hang.

"why are you crying?" his smooth voice floated across the water. Her heartskippeda beat. She looked up quickly searching for sesshomaru but he wasn't there. She could have sworn she had heard his voice. She almost screamed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered "why are you crying priestess?"

She breathed in a sigh of releif when she realised it was sesshomaru.She paused, she felt safe and warm with his arm around her. She crossed her arms over his and slowly began to cry again.

He held her shivering form as her body was racked with silent tears. She felt so small and so vulnerable in his embrace. He gently pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his other arm around her. A tear slipped down her cheek and onto his arm.

This had to be inuyashas doing. She must have seen him and that old piece of dirt together aka kikyou. He just didn't see why inuyasha would prefer the reek of bones and dirt to the smell of fresh lavender. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, letting the smell of her invade his mind and relaxe his anger.

He slowly became aware of the fact that she was sleeping soundly against him.' She must be exhausted from that through the forest.' He had seen her running and had followed her. He even remembered her whispered plea for his help. He recalled his sudden surge of emotion when she had called his name.

He looked down at the black haired beauty in his arms. Her hair was lying across his chest and herblue eyes were closed but he could imagine the intelligent piercing gaze. His eyes traveled over her delicate features and finally rested on her lips. They were slightly parted in sleep and he could feel her warm breath on his face.

He leaned down and to his surprise he gently brushed his own lips against hers. She was soft and warm. He had never dreamed of anything like this let alone that he would ever kiss a human girl. He closed his eyes and smiled against her lips. No she wasn't a girl she was a women.

He felt her stir and quickly lifted his head. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "You came." she stated it simply but there was such relief in her voice.

"Of course I always keep my word..." he paused" andI didn't have any bushes to beat so of courseI came." she stared at him for a moment and then laughed. so his first joke was a success. She looked down and stared at his and her arms. He gently stared to pull away but she tightened her hold on him and to his surprise she turned pleading eyes up to him.

"Don't go. Not yet." her voice was teary and she had a frown on her small lips. He looked at her tortured eyes and promised himself that he would never be the one to make hercry.So he nodded and pulled her closer to him. He could hear her heart beat and the sound was... beautiful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She leaned against his chest and remembered the dream she had had. Sesshomaru had kiss her and she had liked it...a lot...she blushed and tried to tell herself that it had only been a dream but, it had felt so real. Even though she knew that he would never kiss a human girl she couldn't help but savor the memory of the kiss in her dream. She looked up at the stars and gasped. A shooting star crossed the sky in a sparkling streak.

"What is it?" he whispered into her ear. She shivered and tried to ignore the excitement she could feel running through her.

"A shooting star!"

"There are many that fall from the sky you know." he stared down at her and puzzled at her strange words. She never ceased to suprise him.

Kagomesmiled and tried to explain."Where I come fromwhen a star falls you are supposed to make a wish and it will come true." she looked up at him and smiled." so make a wish." he stared at her beaytiful smile and then up at the sky. The stars shimmered and glowed in the night sky and he closed his eyes.

Kagome watched him. his face turned up to the moonlight and his hair gently blowing in the soft wind.She couldn't figure out the fellings rushing through her mind and her heart. Everything was happening all to fast for her to understand it or him. Why did he care so much about her and why now?

"I must leave now." he let her go and stood. He reached a hand down to her and pulled her up to stand in front of him. He looked at her one more time and the turned to leave.

"Wait..."

"Yes priestess?"

"When will I see you again?" she looked a little worried as if she thought he wouldn't come back.

"I will be here tomorrow night kagome." he turned and left her in the clearing by the lake.

She smiled and then paused that was the first time he had ever called her 'kagome'. She smiled to her self. It truly had been and interesting birthday.


	3. The Moon's Protector

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stolen Love

The Moon's Protector

Sesshomaru waited until kagome had left the clearing and then walked back and sat down. This place still smelled like her. He tried to get a grip on his emotions. The smell, the sight, the very essence of her being drove him mad. He had no idea what he had been thinking when he had kissed her.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory of her soft warm lips. He brushed a finger across his own lips. He could still taste her. She was sweet like her smile and her skin was softer then anything he had ever felt.

Why did she have so much control over him? Even the memory of her was enough to set his heart racing. It was a whole new sensation, these feelings he was having. Sesshomaru searched his mind but could not recall ever feeling this way about anyone...ever...

He laid back against the grass and let the night air cool his fevered skin. He looked up at the stars and smiled slightly. He would never look at the stars the same way again. She had already changed him so much. He smiled more often, even if it was just to himself and he saw beauty in the world around him he had never noticed.

He wasn't sure he liked these changes. He couldn't just pass through this world anymore. He cared about things. Things he didn't want to admit meant something to him. A picture of kagome's face appeared before him. What was it about her that made him want to be with her, to talk to her, to kiss her...

He shifted his eyes to the silvery moon that stoodbeyond hisgrasp. An old memory surfaced in his mind. He and his father had been training late into the summer night. His father had spoken of the moon and how it would always hang there no matter what anyone did. Sesshomaru had stood and sworn to take the moon for himself. It would be his.

He smiled at his childish desires and sat up. Kagome was like the moon. Pale creamy skin and Raven black hair. She was as beautiful and perfect as the moon. How had inuyasha managed to pluck the moon from the sky? How had he been the one to full fill his childhood dreams.

Sesshomaru stood and shook his head. He must stay away from her. These emotions would onlybring torment tohim if continued to see her. He felt his heartsqueeze at the thought of never seeing her again. Her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes...

It was for the best. No one was meant to hold the moon. Not eventhe demon lord, Sesshomaru.

He turned to leave the clearing and paused. Demons. He could sense them. He turned back and faced the part of woods kagome had disappeared in. He narrowed his eyes and his face turned dark. They were after the shards she carried and inuyasha was probably to busy with his little clod of dirt to notice the presence of demons.

She was in danger. He could feel the white hot rage boiling in his blood again. He was shocked to discover that he was a little afraid of his own anger. His eyes turned a deep crimson, the color of pure rage and hate.

He would be the one to save her. Sesshomaru took off running as fast as he could letting her sweet smell guide him. He would be the one to save the moon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered and hugged herself tighter. The wind that was whistling through the trees had turned cold and brittle after she had left. She had found a small stream that would lead her back to the camp sight.

She didn't really want to go back, but shippo and sango needed her. She hated the idea of having to face inuyasha after what she had seen, after what she had realized. Tears threatened to spill over unto her cheeks but again she pushed them back. She refused to cry over what she had never had.

She looked down at the little stream and sighed. She had to face him some time and now was the best time for it. There was a rustle in the trees behind her and she froze. She turned slowly and stared into the shadows.

She didn't even have time toscream before a huge demon lunged at her. For a split second she could see its black eyes and thenshe had been knocked into the ground all the wind forced out of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't thinkas she looked up at the demon. It snarled at her and she could feel her senses leave her and fear curl inside her mind.

"Help me..." she was surprised when sesshomaru's face streaked across her mind. Since when had she begun to really on him so completely? When had he envaded her thoughts so completely?

For a moment she had completely forgotten the demon above her until she felt claws at her throat and her air was completely cut off. She struggled as she was lifted into the air to dangle in front of the demon. It laughed at her pathetic attempts to free herself and squeezed her throat. She could feel the darkness closing in on her mind as she gasped for air. She was going to die. She would never see any of them again. She was going to die, andshe would never see him again...

"Sesshomaru..." The darkness finally closed in apon her and she fell into the blackness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru could sense it now. It reeked of blood. It was close enough for him to almost taste.

"Sesshomaru..." He could hear her gasp his name and he ran harder. He came into a small clearing and his heart stopped. Kagome body lay limp in the hands of a demon. His blood pounded in his ears and his whole body was set on flames.

His vision blurred and lightining streaked across his mind "Your life is now mine..." He whispered his voice was a hoarse whisper that carryed across the clearing with suprising force. The demon dropped kagome into the stream and tried to run. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and with one swoop he incinerated the demon. "I told you your life was mine..."

His anger melted away and he turned to kagome. She lay in the stream, motionless. He knelt beside her and gently picked up her head. Hecradledher in his arms. He leaned over her and tried to make sense of the swirling emotions inside him. Pain. His heart ached and he couldn't describe the utter horror that gripped him. He reached up a hand and brushed away a tear. He had never cried in his life. Never had he felt such...

A heart beat. He could hearthe steady beat of a heart. She was alive. He breathed in a shaky sigh and held her close. He would never let her go...Ever...

"Drop Kagome you bastard!" inuyasha' voice called to him from the edge of the clearing. He turned and stared at his little half demon brother who was brandishing that sword at him.

"So you finally decided to show up did you, inuyasha." He let his disgust flow through his voice.

"I said drop her you Bastard!" Sesshomaru stood and gently picked her up, ignoring inuyasha. He climbed unto the banks of the stream and set her down on the grass. He turned back to his brother, who sneered at him. "Now get out of here before I hack you to pieces!"

"I'm not leaving without the girl." He had made up his mind. She would not be in danger anymore. "I will be the girls' protector."

"Sesshomaru..." He turned and looked down at kagome. Her eyes were open and they sparkled in the light of the moon. He knelt beside her and let a small smile escape.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He touched her face and she smiled.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyahsa yelled and lunged at sesshomaru.Sesshomaru easily dodged his attack and hit him over the head.

"You're a pathetic fool inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked back to kagome and picked her up in his arms. "Inuyasha..." inuyasha looked up at him and snarled "your hands are covered in dirt and you reek of bones. You do not deserve to hold the moon in your hands." Sesshomaru Started to walk into the woods but stopped. He looked down at the young priestess in his arms. Her head was resting against his chest and her eyes were closed. A tiny smile crept across her face.

He turned back to inuyasha "I will be the girls' protector and I will love her." With that he turned and left inuyasha. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and kissed her forehead. No matter how hard he tried to deny it his heart was already hers...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry this one was kinda rushed! Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reveiwed. You guys are the Best!

Oh yah and if you like the shippo and rin setup I have a story about them called " A Man's Love". Check it out if you want!

FireanIce17


	4. What She Wants

In this story I have written that sesshomaru has two arms instead of one. There is a reason for this. It comes in handy latter...Oh ya and there is a reason this story is rated M and it's in this chapter...kind of...

----------------------------------------

Stolen Love

WhatShe Wants

She was burning up. He felt her forehead again and frowned. She must have caught something from being dropped in that cold stream. He pulled the blankets down and gently picked her up. He had to cool her down.

He picked her up and carried her out of the room. The bath house was the perfect place. He looked down at her flushed face and sighed. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he had flown over the forest to a small summer palace in the southern part of his land. It was one of his favorite places. He had always calmed down when he had looked at the beautiful lake and surrounding cherry trees that the palace over looked.

He had wanted her to see her new home. It didn't matter, she would see it latter when she was better. He carried her into the bath house and set her down gently on a bench. The benches lined all three walls and the center of the room was a large white marble bath with light blue shimmering curtains around it to give some privacy to its occupants.

He pulled the curtain aside and turned back to kagome. Her hair was tousled and in disarray. Her face was flushed and she had her eyes closed. He knelt beside her and picked up her hand. She had been in his care for a day and she was already fighting for her life. Her kissed her fingers gently and inhaled deeply.

He pulled his head back in surprise and stared at her hand. What was he doing? Even if she would have been awake to give him premission, he was her protector and her guardian. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of her small hand squeezing his weakly. He looked at her face but her eyes remained closed. 'Is this what she wants?' the thought struck him and he smiled. She was full of surprises and always intrigued him.

He leaned down and kissed her fingers one by one. One of her fingers brushed his cheek and he shivered. He ignored the strange feelings running through him and stood up. He needed to tend to her before he could sort out his own feelings. He looked down at her and smiled. They had all the time in the world for these 'feelings' later.

He leaned over her and started to undo the complicated ties on her shirt. He couldn't understand the small round things on the front of her shirt. He felt a hand on his wrist and looked up. She was staring at him with feverish eyes and he could see a little fear in them as well. He tried to sound reassuring "I have to get you cooled down." She stared at him for a moment then her hand slipped away.

He finally managed to undo the first two round things and then he stopped. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. He slowly let his finger slid across her soft skin and felt her shiver. He decided he liked it better when she shivered. He'd have to make that happen more often.

He shook his head and continued with the complicated ties. When he was finished he tried to swallow but a lump had developed in his throat. He pulled off the shirt and let it fall to the ground. He decided to leave the small white thing that covered her where it was because he didn't like the reaction he was having to her without a shirt on and didn't know what would happen if she was totally uncovered.

He removed her skirt and found another white barrier that sheilded her her from his view and matched the first. He looked away from the sight of her long smooth legs and tried to get a grip on his emotions. He was only trying to help her. He repeated that to himself when he picked her up and carried her to the bath. She felt warm and soft in his arms.

He shook his head as he set her down on the ground gently. 'Why did she have to be perfect?' He stepped back and took off his armor but left his robe on. He didn't know what would happen if he took it off and didn't care to find out.

He stepped around her and into the bath. The water was warm and smelled a bit like lavender. The scent teased his nose and he shook his head.He reached up for kagome and pulled her into the water.

She gasped when she felt warm water rush over her body. Her mind was numb and she fought who ever was pulling her deeper into the water. "Calm down kagome. Your safe. I give you my word." His voice soothed her and she relaxed into his hold. The water felt good against her skin. She felt a cloth run across her forehead and she sighed.

Sesshomaru held her in his arm and supported her with his tail as he gently wiped her face with a cloth he had found. She sighed and he tried not to growl. He dipped the cloth into the water trying to figure out the meaning of all the emotions playing across his mind. He washed her neck and then slowly dipped her head back into the water.

He black tresses drifted in the water captivating his mind. He was distracted by something and pulled her out of the water. He fingered a strand of hair and stared at it with confusion. Instead of black the hair had turned an odd light blue. It shimmered in his hand and stood out in stark contrast from the rest of her hair.

He looked at her face and tilted his head. What was going on? First she was sick and now her hair was changing color. He shrugged and picked up the cloth he had dropped. He trailed the cloth down her neck and into the spacebetween her breasts. Even through the cloth he could feel the softness of her skin. The sight and scent of her was driving his senses insane. He leaned down and kissed drops of water from her shoulder. He paused when he felt her stiffen. He raised his head and looked at her.

She stared at him. This time she was sure of it. He had been kissing her, even if it was only her shoulder. She blushed when she remembered the giddy feeling that had swept through her when he had brushed his lips across her skin. His golden eyes looked at her and she smiled. He made her feel special when he held her like this. 'Inuyasha never made you feel special.' The thought slipped through her mind and she pushed it away. It didn't matter anymore.

She looked back at sesshomaru and again felt that giddy feeling. It confused her but she liked it. The factdidn't make sense and that bothered herbut she shrugged it off. She reached a hand up and brushed a water droplet off his forehead. He closed his eyes at her touch and she blushed.

He liked her touch. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she moved her hand to his silky hair and ran her fingers through it. She heard a sound and she stopped. It was coming from deep with in his chest. It sounded almost like a cat. 'Purring. He's purring.'She realized and giggled.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled brightly at him and then her smile slowly faded when he bent his head. He resumed his position on her shoulder and felt her shiver. He slid his lips along her skin andmoved them upto her neck. He could feel her pulse against his lips and could hear her heart beat. It was absolutely beautiful...

She lay limp in his arms. Her heart racing and her mind swirling. _'What is he doing to me?'_ It was confusing, all the emotions in her heart. She liked it but every time she let her mind relax a picture of inuyasha would run across her mind. He was always there in her mind even if he was far away from her.

His lips were soft and warm against her skin and it made her feel like... She didn't know how to describe it. He kissed her jaw line and she shivered when his lips brushed the corner of hers. An image of inuyasha flashed in front of her. She tensed and he stopped. He raised his head and looked at her with questioning eyes.

It was up to her. _'Do I want this? Is this what I want?'_ She reached up a hand and cradled his cheek. _'Can I really do this?_' She pulled him towards her. Images of inuyasha crowding her mind. There breath mingled and she looked into his eyes.

Her mind cleared and only one thought remained. '_This is what I want_.' She let her eyes drift shut and leaned forward. '_He is what I want..._'


End file.
